Sjabloon:Dream Of Mirrors (Iron Maiden, 2000)
Have you ever felt the future is the past, but you don't know how...? A reflected dream of a captured time, is it really now, is it really happening? Don't know why I feel this way, have I dreamt this time, this place? Something vivid comes again into my mind And I think I've seen your face, seen this room, been in this place Something vivid comes again into my mind All my hopes and expectations, looking for an explanation Have I found my destination? I just can't take no more The dream is true, the dream is true The dream is true, the dream is true Think I've heard your voice before, think I've said these words before Something makes me feel I just might lose my mind Am I still inside my dream? Is this a new reality Something makes me feel that I have lost my mind All my hopes and expectations, looking for an explanation Coming to the realization that I can't see for sure I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white, please save me from myself The dream is true, the dream is true The dream is true, the dream is true I get up put on the light, dreading the oncoming night Scared to fall asleep and dream the dream again Nothing that I contemplate, nothing that I can compare To letting loose the demons deep inside my head Dread to think what might be stirring, that my dream is reoccurring Got to keep away from drifting, saving me from myself I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself Lost in a dream of mirrors, lost in a paradox Lost and time is spinning, lost a nightmare I retrace Lost a hell that I revisit, lost another time and place Lost a parallel existence, lost a nightmare I retrace I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself The dream is true, the dream is true The dream is true, the dream is true